prowlers_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Issue No.2 Deep Sea Blues
Synopsis Glass Jaguar makes an unexpected commute. Hush stops some dealers. Phantom eats lunch. Whilst scouting out a drug deal, Hush is intercepted by Phantom Gaze, who despite her blindness seemed to see the hero at work. Simultaneously, Glass Jaguar awoke from sleep not in the jungle of Tonantzin where he slept, but in the Royal Botanical Gardens of New Melbourne. Mysteriously wounded and seeking shelter, he made his way to the nearest alley which happened to contain two people already. Hush, and his new voyeur Phantom. The three made their uneasy acquaintances, and while Hush disposed of his quarry's ill gotten goods, Phantom tended to Jaguar's wounds in the back room of her IT work. Deciding that her simple attempts weren't sufficient for the puncture and slashing wounds he had received, the three made their way to a small medical facility. There, they met Dr Caridea, who seemed astounded at Jaguars abilities. After sending them on their way with spare bandages, Caridea made a phone call to a mysterious voice claiming to have "found an interesting subject". An interesting afternoon led the gang to lunch at a local kebab place, whereupon the hapless criminals that Hush had eliminated earlier wandered past and spotted the group, causing a chase. Unfortunately the two had a head start and due to a frightened onlooker seeing Jaguars spirit weapons, a police car was waiting for them at the end of their chase. A displeased Officer Jarrod warned the hero's against vigilatism, but allowed them to continue chasing down their targets, using the smell from a scrap of clothing to track down a dock on harborside. Upon finding their targets base of operations, the group was greeted by a strange sight. Scattered through the dockside warehouse were 15 mutated fish men, wandering aimlessly around a drug cooking set up. The young dealer who seemed to be attempting to cut and run had no useful information when interrogated by Hush, save for the fact he never met his bosses and delivered all drugs to specific places at specific times, as detailed on a list he gave Hush. Meanwhile, a car pulled up at the dock revealing Dr Caridea, who walked right past the hidden hero's and found the dealers now unconscious body. Blowing into a small whistle summoned forth a towering woman from the water, over 6 foot tall and wearing a scuba wetsuit. Marilyna, as she was called, spotted the hero's immediately and the Dr left in the form of a pink liquid, stating that this would be a good test. The scuffle at the harbour ended with Marilyna defeated in the water and the gang learning that a similar fish person attack had just happened down at the aquarium. When police arrived at the scene thanks to an anonymous tip off, they found the bodies of the fish men and drug dealer, who was taken into custody but the body of Marilyna had mysteriously disappeared. Details Characters Glass Jaguar Hush Phantom Gaze Marilyna Dr Caridea